7:05
by OrganicGangster
Summary: Blaine is living in NY as an English Major. He feels happy all day, but can't explain why. Lots of loving happening here! Hop you love it!


**Ooooooo a new story! Look at that! So I decided to write this as I was walking to get coffee this morning. As I started to write it the very wonderful Anderson-Evans (or Mathilda) entered my brain and I felt like I was writing this for her, so I dedicate this to her. **

**I hope you guys like it. Neighbors has been getting pretty dark so I decided to write something sweet for a change. Review like always! Thanks! **

**7:05**

Blaine's eyes opened against his will as the sun danced across his face. Blaine groaned and turned on his side grabbing his phone. 7:05am flashed across the top of the screen as Blaine pressed the small button located on the top. Blaine sighed. He knew he was awake and he wasn't going to be able to back to sleep. Yesterday he was so busy with his student teaching and essay writing, that he ended up passing out at nine, which was incredibly early for him, considering it was finals week and Blaine still needed to finish two of his assignments before graduation next week.

His body protested as Blaine sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. Standing, Blaine walked through the tiny apartment his parents agreed to pay for, to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and tried to tame his hair. Finally deciding that there was no use Blaine went back to his bedroom and grabbed a red hoodie that he had discarded on the ground last night. Blaine normally was very adamant about not leaving the house without getting dressed for the day, but today was different. Blaine could feel something was going to happen today, he just didn't know what it was.

Blaine walked through the hallways of his dark apartment into the living room, which was littered with his and Michael's homework. Blaine, an Education in English major, literally had books and papers piled everywhere. Stacks of assignments to be graded littered his coffee table along with empty containers of leftover Chinese food that Blaine forced Mike to enjoy, even if it was terrible compared to his mothers cooking.

Blaine grabbed his keys, wallet, headphones, pink sunglasses and walked out of the door, locking it behind him. Walking through the dingy hallways of his building Blaine inserted his headphones into his phone and scrolled through the songs while he waited for the elevator to come up. Finally deciding on Florence + The Machine, Blaine entered the darkened elevator. Florence's haunting voice took over his eardrums, and even though the song was a tad slow, it lifted Blaine's mood and increasing the random happy feeling that was in his chest.

The sun that had assaulted his face earlier felt warm on Blaine's skin as he walked around the people that dotted the sidewalk around him. The New York air in March was one of Blaine's favorite things in life. He had imagined this exact moment for so long as he drove past the cold and empty farms in Lima. He was so appreciative of the place he was in in his life. Blaine was in love, he was going to school for something he got so much joy from, and he was in the city of his dreams. Blaine was content with life, and he valued everything that was around him, even the hobo that was sitting on the sidewalk fifty feet in front of him. Blaine's chest was filled with an unknown joy, but Blaine wasn't complaining. He just smiled to himself and let the music take over his mind.

Blaine kept a steady pace as he turned around street corners and avoided bumping into the people around him who were busy on cell phones. Blaine's phone vibrated as he stopped at a crosswalk. He withdrew the phone from the front pocket of the hoodie.

_Meet up with me later tonight? _

Blaine smiled at his phone.

_Of course. What time?_

As the little man cued his signal to walk, Blaine's phone went off again.

_6:00. I'll pick you up. :) _

Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He walked forward with his face buried in his phone, but he had made the same trip hundreds of times. Blaine knew the way.

_A date night? You know I could never pass that up. _Blaine typed back quickly as he walked into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee beans attacked his nose. It was busy inside, but Blaine half-expected it to be. It was a Wednesday morning, people were on their way to school, work or off to do daily errands, so naturally it would be busy. Blaine walked to stand in line behind a young woman with long, curly brown hair. As Blaine stood in close proximity with her, he could smell the lavender of her perfume. As Blaine walked behind her and stopped, she turned and smiled at him. Blaine returned the gesture and his pocket vibrated again.

_I know your weaknesses Anderson. All of them! _ Blaine literally laughed out loud, which granted him a few looks from the people around him, including the woman in front of him. Blaine didn't care though. Ever since he moved to New York, Blaine had lost of his self-consciousness. He was too happy and grateful about the way things had worked out for him to concentrate on the things that made him feel bad about himself. The line moved forward as she turned back around to put her order in.

Blaine returned to his phone. _I know yours too, but alas, I am fresh out of Kryptonite. ): _The line moved again and it was Blaine's turn. He paused the music that was in his ears as the barista looked at him with happy eyes and a giant smile.

"Good morning! What can I get for you?" The marker in her hand was ready for action and she waited for Blaine.

"Good morning." Blaine replied cheerily. "Can I get a large medium drip with cinnamon and a large black coffee, please?"

"Of course." the barista replied, grabbing the cups from her left side. "Can I get a name for the order?"

"Blaine." he smiled at her.

"Perfect." she said scribbling on the cups. "It's going to be seven-oh-five." Blaine handed over the money, thanked the barista and waited only a few minutes for his order. He left the shop, both hands occupied with coffees. He sipped on his drink as he walked, with a smile on his face. He turned the corner and after walking only a few steps he crossed the street.

As he walked into the small and empty comic book shop he saw the person he wanted to see the most the whole morning. The happiness that was residing in his chest amplified to an extreme amount. Blaine strutted forward to the stand that Sam was re-stocking with issues of a comic book Blaine had never heard of. Blaine slipped his arms around Sam's waist, careful not to burn him with coffee. Sam's body tensed up for a second as he looked down to see who the intruder was.

"You know," Blaine said as he rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "You look so adorable when you're surrounded with comics." Sam smiled, wrapped his arms around Blaine's and leaned his head back so their cheeks her touching. Sam's bright green eyes looked into Blaine's hazel ones.

"It's only 8:30. You're like 10 hours early." Sam said with a smile, and Blaine chuckled.

"I missed you too much." Blaine said. Sam turned to face him, his eyes still locked to Blaine's. He planted a delicate kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You taste like cinnamon." Sam said as he pulled away and smiled. "I like it."

"Maybe next time I can get some cinnamon for you." Blaine said as he handed Sam his coffee.

"You're all the sweet I need." Sam said smiling.

"That is so cheesy." Blaine laughed and so did Sam. "You're so perfect."

"I do work out." Sam said, and Blaine laughed again. Sam walked behind the counter of the shop as Blaine looked around.

"This place is coming together so perfectly." Blaine said as he grabbed one of the books Sam was stocking moments ago and inspected the cover.

"It only took me two years," Sam said looking around. "but you're right. I'm so happy with how well it's doing.''

Blaine put the book down and walked over to the counter and leaned on the wood, getting close to Sam. "I'm so proud of you Samuel. You worked so hard for this and you deserve every amount of success that you've received."

"I love you Blaine." Sam said, kissing his lips again.

"I love you more." Blaine responded. Blaine looked at the clock. "Oh! I have to go!" Sam looked confused for a minute, but when he too saw the time he understood.

"Go." Sam said with a smile. "Your paper isn't going to turn itself in." Blaine kissed Sam tenderly on the lips, and walked out the door, looking back at the person who made him so happy.

-OOOOOO-

Blaine hit the submit button just as the clock read 5:07. He get the paper in with three minutes to spare. Blaine smiled and internally celebrated. It wasn't like Blaine to procrastinate so much, but today wasn't like every other day. He still felt the mysterious happiness residing within his chest. Blaine decided that he wasn't going to think about it too much. Blaine considered it a blessing. Mike looked up from his desk.

"Just in time too." Mike said, picking his phone up and looking at the time.

"Right? I'm never procrastinating again." Blaine said as he leaned back.

"I'm pretty sure you're lying to me right now." Mike said returning to his Chemestry work and chuckling.

"Shut up Michael." Blaine said playfully as the rose from his chair and started to get ready for his date with Sam. All day Blaine had been trying to get details from Sam about his plans tonight, but Sam wouldn't budge. Eventually Blaine just decided to be surprised. It only took Blaine a half hour to get ready. He text Sam to let him know and he walked back into the living room.

Mike looked up again as Blaine walked in. "Ooo. Very dapper Blaine. Sam's going to love it." he said as he saw Blaine's grey sweater, black bow tie and green dress shirt combo.

"Well he does love green, and I have no idea where we're going." Blaine said looking at his clothes again to make sure he was satisfied.

"Trust me, You look fine." Mike said smiling at Blaine from his desk.

"You know what Sam has planned?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do." Mike said smirking. "He felt guilty because he sided with you when you forced me to eat that Chinese food, so he told me. And being A Psychology major might have helped me out a little."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad Michael. You're still very much alive."

"Barely." Mike said and Blaine laughed.

"Quit being a diva. You'll be just fine." And Mike collapsed onto of his book, pretending to be dead. Blaine laughed and his phone vibrated. It was Sam.

_Alright. Downstairs there is a cab waiting for you. Get in it and it will take you where you need to go. Take the life all the way to the roof and I'll meet you there. :) _

Blaine was confused, but he wasn't going to question Sam any further. He trusted Sam.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Blaine said as Mike picked his head back up from his book. "See you when I get back?" He asked.

Mike smiled. "You'll see me." Blaine nodded and walked out the front door, down the hallway, into the elevator, and out to the sam street he was at this morning. The sun was setting and the air was slightly colder as Blaine located the cab that Sam had promised him. As he opened the back door and got inside of the car the giant cab driver spoke.

"Mr. Anderson?" he said in a light, but gruff voice.

"Yes." Blaine responded and the cab moved forward. Blaine unlocked his phone and sent a text to Sam.

_Alright, I'm in the cab right now and I'm heading to your secret destination. :) _

Blaine looked out the window as the drive was silent. Blaine was familiar with his surroundings, but it made him slightly nervous that he had no idea where he was going. Blaine's phone buzzed as Sam had responded.

_Perfect. :) _

Blaine saw no reason to reply. As Blaine continued to look out of the window for the next twenty minutes, he noticed that the cab had gone in a giant circle. Blaine leaned forward in his seat.

"Um, excuse me? I think we just went in a giant circle." He said to the driver in a polite tone.

"I know." the driver responded with a smile. His response confused Blaine even more, but he didn't argue with it. His heart started racing and his palms became slightly sweaty, but he sat back in the seat and tried to calm himself. It was obvious to Blaine that Sam had told the driver to go in the circle, but Blaine kept the promise to himself and decided not to think about it.

After ten minutes the cab finally pulled up to a giant brown building. Blaine pulled out his wallet and the driver waved him off. "Have a great night." he said as Blaine got out of the car.

He remembered Sam had told him to take the lift all the way to the roof. As Blaine walked into the double doors he was greeted by the same woman with the curly brown hair from the coffee shop that morning.

"Mr. Anderson?" she asked and Blaine nodded, shocked that she hadn't recognized him. She led him all the way to the life and rode with him to the top floor. The happiness in Blaine's chest began to intensify as it did that morning when he saw Sam. Blaine checked his phone. It was 7:05. He was late. The lift ride was in silence and as soon as the doors opened Blaine felt all of the oxygen in his body leave.

The roof of the building was swimming in candles, surrounding Blaine in an orange-yellow glow. The smell of lavender enhanced Blaine. Lined up on each side of the opening for the life were the past members of New Directions. Artie, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana were all on Blaine's left wearing smiles and Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Rory and Sugar flanked the right side smiling just as broadly. All were dressed in nice clothes.

At the end of the rows, directly in the middle of the roof stood Sam, wearing the biggest smile out of everyone. Blaine finally registered that he was still in the lift and he walked forward, towards Sam. No one spoke, they just looked at Blaine with happy eyes.

When Blaine finally reached Sam he put his hands out. Sam grabbed them quickly.

"Sam, what is all this?" Blain sputtered. Sam just smiled at him before he spoke.

Sam looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine could see the happiness in them. "Blaine. You have made me so happy over the past two years. You have been so supportive of me and without you in my life I have no idea where I would be but I can guarantee that I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now in this very moment. I know I'm terrible at words so describing how much I love you is hard for me." Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes. The feeling of happiness that he had been carrying around all day felt like it was going to explode. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach were going insane. "Blaine," Sam said as tears sparkled his eyes too. "I want to spend forever with you. You have made the past fifteen months perfect, and I want nothing more than for you to make the rest of my life perfect." Then he did it. Sam did exactly what Blaine knew he was going to do. The happiness inside of him exploded and his breath became short. Blaine was taken over with so much joy. His eyes were so full of tears that the only thing in focus was Sam smiling up at him.

Sam withdrew his hands from Blaine's and he reached deep into the pockets of the blazer that was covering his Captain America shirt, and pulled out a small black box. Blaine heard someone sniffle behind him as Sam got down on one knee and opened the box to display a small golden band.

"Blaine Anderson," Sam said looking pinto Blaine's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine felt the smile on his mouth happen. Every memory he ever had with Sam sped through his mind. The day they met, their first date, their first kiss, the day Sam said yes on going to New York with Blaine, the first time they had sex, every happy memory that Blaine possessed with Sam flew by.

"Yes Sam," Blaine managed to whisper. "Yes." he repeated louder, and Sam jumped up crying and smiling. He grabbed Blaine's hand and slid the ring on before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck kissing his lips with so much love and passion as their friends cheered around them.

_"_I love you Blaine." Sam said as he kept his arms around Blaine's body.

"I love you so much more Samuel." Blaine said as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"Impossible." Sam said and their lips met again.


End file.
